<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey's Gone by amwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178601">Whiskey's Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amwriting/pseuds/amwriting'>amwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Happy Ending, Jealous boyfriend that nobody asked for but me, Lots of comfort included, M/M, What if something else happened at the party?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amwriting/pseuds/amwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"David wasn't surprised though. Patrick was such an impressive person, he was good at literally everything he tried. Makes sense that he'd be such a stable drunk person. </p><p>He cleared his throat to stop himself from saying something about it, and instead said something like, "Patrick, I hope you know that I love you, but I refuse to go into the bathroom with you."</p><p>Patrick was still smiling. "Yeah, I know, it's incorrect."</p><p>"It's--" David stopped himself to grin too. "Yeah, it's incorrect. Unless you need me to? I think I'm willing to suffer for you."</p><p>**Basically I took the episode and ran with it - More Jake hitting on Patrick than anybody wanted, but with a protective David to save the day!**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little bit of Patrick/Jake non-con in here, but David saves the day before it gets wild!<br/>In case that's triggering for anyone, that's the warning, read at your own risk (or enjoyment, whichever)</p><p>Also please note that this is ridiculous, and I have no regrets</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick couldn't help but stop right outside the door. </p><p> </p><p>Were they out of their minds? More specifically, was <em>Patrick</em> out of his mind?</p><p> </p><p>He absolutely despises every moment he has to watch Jake stumble into their lives and greet David with a kiss or compliment of some kind. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he has nothing to worry about, so like a good boyfriend he ignores it (or pretends to) unless David brings it up. </p><p> </p><p>But that doesn't mean he enjoys when it happens. He actually hates it.<em> A lot.</em> But now here he is, just waltzing into this man's apartment with David right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>David stopped beside him, placing a hand at the small of his back to get his attention. "Hey, what's up?" He pauses, and his tone softens. "Regrets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure yet." Patrick replies honestly, as he stares at the door in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>David ran his hand up and down Patrick's back, with a subtle nod. "I know this isn't exactly how you wanted to spend our night. But if you've changed your mind about this, we can turn around right now and--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it's fine. You wanted to be here, and... I didn't exactly turn down the idea."</p><p> </p><p>David cracked a small smile. "Yeah, well... If I had to guess, you only agreed because he complimented your sweater."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick's face didn't change, although David had been hoping he'd smile back. "I'm not here to get compliments, David."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure? Because I was starting to feel like maybe I'm not appreciating you enough, if you're willing to put yourself in this situation just to get some attention." Still kidding, hoping for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>But Patrick didn't provide one. Rather, he took a deep breath and reached out to knock on the door. "Not looking for attention either, David." He almost snapped at him, though his tone was still soft.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying my name like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Like you're mad at me,</em> David wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could, the door opened with Jake standing behind it. </p><p> </p><p>Without any shame in the world, Jake let his eyes drag down David's outfit and he grinned. "Hey, guys."</p><p> </p><p>David immediately shifted focus. "Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Jake allowed them in the room, David walking in first with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>He was actually a little thrilled to see all the people inside, because it meant Patrick couldn't get jealous and upset like the last time Jake barged into their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick wasn't even behind him yet, as he'd been stopped by Jake once he shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick tried to give a polite smile so he could walk away, dismissing the compliment he'd been given about his shirt. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Jake offered a smile, shamelessly checking Patrick out too. "I mean, wow. You look great."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Patrick quickly spoke again, before turning his head to find where David had rushed off to. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" Jake offered in a soft tone, seemingly with no idea that Patrick was trying to run away. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick reminded himself to take a deep breath, and he went with it. "Sure." </p><p> </p><p>At least if <em>he</em> was with Jake, he'd know that Jake wasn't checking out his fiancé behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>David didn't seem to notice, as he'd now bumped into Stevie with a sly smirk on her face. </p><p> </p><p>David just crossed his arms. "Oh--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even start, <em>you're</em> here too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I am. Why exactly are <em>you</em> here?"</p><p> </p><p>Stevie held up a short glass of alcohol. "He offered booze."</p><p> </p><p>David nodded slowly, giving her a suspicious squint. "Hmm, right."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what are <em>you</em> doing here? I don't see any liquor on you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Patrick and I just stopped by on our way to something else. Probably won't be here long, big party to get to and all." He responded with a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>Stevie glanced at something behind him, before meeting his eyes. "Does <em>Patrick</em> know about this big party? Because he's getting pretty comfortable at this one, I think."</p><p> </p><p>David followed her eyes. "Well he didn't even wanna be here, honestly." His eyes landed on Patrick and Jake in the kitchen, Patrick's back pressed to the sink as Jake stood in front of him in a somewhat crowded looking way.</p><p> </p><p>Stevie started to smile, taking another sip of the alcohol in her glass. "Looks like Patrick's the only one Jake really wanted to see."</p><p> </p><p>David couldn't help but stare, a dissatisfied look took over his face as he watched Patrick put a hand up in front of him to keep Jake a certain distance away from him. </p><p> </p><p>David could recognize that look from across the planet, as Patrick's face practically screamed how uncomfortable he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you excuse me?" David mumbled in distracted way, not waiting for an answer before he headed toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick's face didn't change, as David finally got close enough to hear the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Jake held up his hands in somewhat of a surrender. "Sorry, I think we got a couple wires crossed here."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick looked down at the ground before he could notice David approaching, and spoke softly. "I'm not gonna ask again, Jake." He finally found the courage to step out of the corner he'd been backed into, walking around Jake quickly only to meet David's eyes standing nearby.</p><p> </p><p>David spoke up, loudly trying to place himself in the situation. "Hey guys, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick just shook his head and didn't say anything at first.</p><p> </p><p>Jake turned to face him, as he reached up into the cabinet that would've been right behind Patrick when he was standing in the corner. "Just grabbing another bottle. You want anything?"</p><p> </p><p>David gave him a dramatic smile. "Ah, no thank you, I'm just gonna borrow my fiancé if that's alright."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't intend it as a question, and he certainly didn't wait for an answer as his hand wrapped around Patrick's wrist to pull him a few steps away from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick looked about ready to crawl out of his own skin, and he shook David's hand off of him. "Don't pull me like that," he snapped. Immediately, he turned his head to the side, as if the bitterness of his words left a bad taste in his mouth. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean that."</p><p> </p><p>David was quick to listen, releasing Patrick's wrist, and instead placing his hands flat on Patrick's upper arms in an attempt to provide comfort. "Sorry, I didn't realize. I just wanted to make sure you're okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Now that one was a question, and he waited patiently for the answer. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick was still avoiding his eyes, but he allowed the touch on his arms, having to remind himself that this was <em>David</em> in front of him and not Jake. "No, I-- I'm okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to pull your focus, nothing's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>David pressed his lips together, as he scanned Patrick's face again. "Honey, I know that's not true. It's okay if you're feeling uncomfortable, we don't have to stay."</p><p> </p><p>"I just--" Patrick stopped himself. He knew if he said that he didn't want to ruin the party for David, that David would know exactly what it meant. And it would definitely get David to leave. Patrick took a deep breath and tried again. "Maybe you and I can get a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we get <em>you</em> a drink? I'll stay sober tonight, for the both of us." David offered a kind smile. "Want to make sure my arm-candy gets home safely tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick nodded in agreement. Maybe a drink would help him calm the fuck down and not ruin this night for David. </p><p> </p><p>David immediately searched for Stevie, wanting to get a drink from her instead of having to find Jake again. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie was still capable of rational decision making, which was amazing in itself. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them found themselves sitting on one of the couches, David purposefully shoving Patrick into the middle seat so he could keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>He'd hoped surrounding Patrick with people that care about him might make him feel better, but with how quickly the alcohol was making Patrick a giggly mess, David realized he didn't need to be working so hard. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie had now turned to sit sideways, her legs across Patrick's lap and her feet tucked underneath David's thighs. "I've seen worse."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick giggled back at her, smiling wide as he reached over to place a hand on David's thigh. "Like when we had to watch David kiss Ted?"</p><p> </p><p>David injected quickly. "Umm, no. <em>Ted</em> kissed David!"</p><p> </p><p>Stevie didn't even glance at him, just grinning alongside Patrick. "Exactly! Or like when David kissed that one girl."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick couldn't help but giggle again. "Eww, a girl."</p><p> </p><p>David interjected again, his tone highly offended. "Okay <em>first</em> of all, that girl was you, Stevie! And second of all, you're the last person that gets to say ew to girls. How many girls have <em>you</em> kissed, Patrick?"</p><p> </p><p>Stevie looked shocked for a second, looking from David to Patrick before busting up into laughter. "Oh yeah, it <em>was</em> me."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick laughed along with her. "David's kissed everyone on this couch!"</p><p> </p><p>"David's kissed everyone in this <em>room!"</em> Stevie added, making herself laugh harder. </p><p> </p><p>David rolled his eyes at both of them, although he was really enjoying how fucked up they'd gotten. He hadn't seen Patrick laugh this hard in a while, and up until now he was almost convinced that Stevie didn't know how to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Stevie leaned toward Patrick suddenly, a wide grin on her face. "Has he ever told you about the time with Sebastien R--?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, wow, we're not gonna talk about <em>that</em> tonight!" David interrupted, now shooting a glare at Stevie. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie just giggled. "Oop-- Guess not."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick's brain could only access what he <em>did</em> know, and he leaned back against the couch so he could look at David too. "No, we don't talk about Sea Bass Raine. We don't like him, he's nasty."</p><p> </p><p>David felt a weird sense of pride at that, and he humored the very tipsy person beside him. "That's right, honey. Nasty."</p><p> </p><p>Stevie nodded too, speaking in an almost somber voice. "Yes, nasty... Bad dresser. Almost as bad as David."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, how dare you?" David snapped, but now he was feeling a little giggly too, just from the sheer energy of these two. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick suddenly pouted, and leaned his head back against the couch. </p><p> </p><p>David noticed immediately, unable to keep his eyes from drifting down Patrick's toned neck and chest as he spoke. "What's wrong? Need some water?"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick shook his head, letting his eyes drift shut. "Just have to pee. Don't wanna get up."</p><p> </p><p>Stevie giggled again, and David could practically see the thought form in her head. "Well you should get up, unless you wanna be like David and have an oopsie--"</p><p> </p><p>David interrupted her, in pure shock. "Stevie! I told you that in confidence!"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick was already giggling though, and honestly David would let them poke fun of him all they wanted as long as he got to hear Patrick's adorable giggle again. </p><p> </p><p>He'd even let them make fun of the oopsie-daisy, as long as it made Patrick smile. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick placed his hands on Stevie's legs over his lap. "Gotta move, but I'll be right back, promise."</p><p> </p><p>David immediately stood from his seat, reaching out to wrap a hand around Patrick's bicep to help him stand up without falling over. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick smiled at him, with all the love and adoration in the world in his eyes. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>David wasn't expecting such a heavy look, and it made him smile too. "I'm gonna help you to the bathroom, if that's okay."</p><p> </p><p>Stevie pouted. "You're gonna leave me here all alone!" But her sense of purpose came back quickly, as she picked up both empty glasses on the table. "I'll go get more." She mumbled, mostly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>David placed a hand at the small of Patrick's back to lead him toward the bathroom, Patrick hardly needing help at all. </p><p> </p><p>David wasn't surprised though. Patrick was such an impressive person, he was good at literally everything he tried. Makes sense that he'd be such a stable drunk person. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat to stop himself from saying something about it, and instead said something like, "Patrick, I hope you know that I love you, but I refuse to go into the bathroom with you."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick was still smiling. "Yeah, I know, it's incorrect."</p><p> </p><p>"It's--" David stopped himself to grin too. "Yeah, it's incorrect. Unless you need me to? I think I'm willing to suffer for you."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick just giggled again, as they finally walked across the room and a little ways down the hall to stop in front of the bathroom door. "I don't need help, but thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you don't." Patrick never needs help, he should've known. But it didn't mean he wasn't gonna stand right beside the door until Patrick came back.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that was the plan, until he looked back across the room and saw Stevie standing in front of a girl he didn't recognize, and beginning to take her shirt off. </p><p> </p><p>David rolled his eyes; he hated being the babysitter.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing over to Stevie's side, he gave her a wide smile. "Wow, what do we have here?"</p><p> </p><p>Stevie just smiled back at him. "It's warm in here, Davey."</p><p> </p><p>"No, <em>you're</em> the one that's warm."</p><p> </p><p>She giggled at him. "Where's Patrick? I'm telling him that you called me hot."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I-- Patrick's busy right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so he's not as into water sports as you are."</p><p> </p><p>"What!" David was truly shocked by that statement. "I'm not into-- What the fuck gave you <em>that</em> idea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you pee all over Patrick sometimes!" Stevie said (way too loud) and then laughed at herself.</p><p> </p><p>David was holding his hands out, and he wasn't sure why. It was as if his brain was convinced she could collapse at any moment and he had to be ready. "Wow, that's not any of your business."</p><p> </p><p>Stevie continued to giggle, glancing around the room before stating. "I think Jake's into it."</p><p> </p><p>David's face did a dramatic change into a grimace. "Oh God, that's disgusting to even think about. Is <em>that</em> why you stayed with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!" She popped the 'p' at the end of the word, and then gave David's shoulder a shove. "But that's why he's staying with Patrick!"</p><p> </p><p>David glanced over his shoulder toward where he left Patrick, sighing in impatience with the situation. "Okay, well in <em>that</em> case, I'll be right back. Please keep your shirt on."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for an answer as he rushed across the room again. </p><p> </p><p>When Patrick had initially heard the knock on the door, he thought it was David. "I thought you didn't wanna watch?" He mumbled, as he zipped his jeans back up and flushed the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>"Who said that?" Jake responded softly, walking in the room without asking. </p><p> </p><p>Leave it to a tipsy Patrick to forget to lock the damn door. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick's face fell slightly, as he stepped over to the sink to wash his hands. "Well don't expect <em>me</em> to watch either."</p><p> </p><p>Jake walked further into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not like, trying to take David away from you or anything."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick shook his head quickly, trying to focus on washing his hands as he found the task to be more difficult with his entire body buzzing with alcohol. "You couldn't if you tried."</p><p> </p><p>Jake let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Seems he's got the eyes for a stunning brunette now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he does." Patrick mumbled, turning the sink off a little harder than he'd meant to. He stood straight up at how close Jake suddenly was, as Patrick stared at him in the reflection of the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He cursed his height for a moment, as Jake leaned down to speak into his ear and made him feel small. "I can see why." Immediately following the sentence, he pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Patrick's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick felt himself freeze, just like the time before. He didn't say a word, until he felt arms wrap around his midsection, and one hand planted itself on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick felt his breathing quicken. "Hey, I didn't--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, I locked the door." Jake responded casually, his other hand sliding down Patrick's stomach and toward his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick's eyes glued to the mirror, and he couldn't look away from what was happening. He felt his body trying to force itself sober so he could think clear enough to do something. "Jake, I don't--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay. We don't have to tell David if you don't want to." Jake practically breathed into his ear, still pressing kisses to the side of his neck and down to his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick seemed to regain the feeling in his arms, as he reached up to push on Jake's hands. "No, that's not what I'm saying."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying then?" Jake mumbled, feeling Patrick pushing his hands lower on his body, and seeming to get a different message. </p><p> </p><p>"No, seriously." Patrick began, practically falling backwards against the hold that he was trying to escape. He could swear he heard someone frantically knocking at the door, but it was hard to hear over all the blood rushing through his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, seriously." Jake mocked. "This is such a great shirt on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Jake!" Patrick started, feeling the panic bring him to as close to sobriety as he might get. "Get the fuck off of me."</p><p> </p><p>Jake took a step back, looking up to meet Patrick's eyes in the mirror. "Oh, sorry. I thought--"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick was almost shocked, as the door made a loud noise and David came barreling through it with an intense look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jake took a few more steps back. "Oh, hey. Wasn't sure if you'd wanna join or not."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I don't." David immediately threw back, before taking a step into the room to grab Patrick by the hand and pull him out of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Jake just leaned back against the wall, in his most casual form. "Alright, well let me know if you change your mind."</p><p> </p><p>David had so many things he wanted to say to that, literally <em>so many,</em> but with the way Patrick was gently tugging on their hands to walk in the opposite direction, David couldn't help but follow.</p><p> </p><p>David let Patrick lead them away from the bathroom and down the hall, before immediately heading toward the front door. </p><p> </p><p>David was willing to follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant getting out of that apartment, so he didn't say a word. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they were out the front door, and halfway down the hall before Patrick turned on his heel to face David. "Fuck, did you grab your jacket?"</p><p> </p><p>David took a moment to catch up to the whiplash of a statement that was. "My jacket?" A pause, and then. "Babe, I'm wearing it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I thought you put it down with your--" His eyes widened. "My keys! Shit, I left my--"</p><p> </p><p>"In my pocket, honey, I grabbed everything earlier." David stepped forward to place his large hands on the sides of Patrick's face. "Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay to feel whatever you're feeling right now. If you want to be angry, or uncomfortable or pissed off, I'm here to support you. You don't have to run away from it, it's okay just to feel it."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick shook his head sharply. That wasn't really his style of coping, and they both knew it. "Let's just go? Please?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Patrick was entirely silent on their drive home. He didn't say a word as he sat down in the passenger seat of his own car, both of them knowing that David would drive them back to Patrick's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick didn't usually trust people to drive his car, but he didn't put up a fight this time. </p><p> </p><p>David knew where he usually parked, and almost walked around the car to offer Patrick help out of the car, but Patrick managed to stand back up. It seemed the panic of the situation and how tired he felt were incredibly sobering.</p><p> </p><p>David made sure to lock the car as they headed for the building, and he reached out to grab Patrick's hand as they walked together. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick still didn't speak, or offer any advice as David struggled to pick which key was for Patrick's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Once David finally got them into the apartment, he held the door for Patrick and then closed it behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Since Patrick didn't seem to want to bring it up, David figured he should try. "Do you wanna talk about it, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick didn't hesitate, and shook his head. "No, I'm... I think I'm okay. At least for now." He started unbuttoning his tight shirt, and he froze for a moment as he stared at it. He briefly wondered if it was his fault that Jake treated him like that. He wore the shirt for attention, and attention is what he got.</p><p> </p><p>The thought almost made him feel like he was asking for it. Maybe it was all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>He continued unbuttoning the shirt, without sharing any of these thoughts with David. </p><p> </p><p>David just stared at him, and nodded slowly. "I'm not gonna force it out of you, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you are. And thank you."</p><p> </p><p>David watched him for a few moments, and then stepped forward to get a little closer. "I know you had a tough night, and I don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight if you need some space."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick looked up sharply, his shirt unbuttoned now and untucked from his pants. "No, I-- I don't want that."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Maybe we should catch a shower and get you some water?"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick didn't even ponder the thought, as he turned around to head toward his room. "I just wanna get some sleep."</p><p> </p><p>David nodded. He knew that's what Patrick would say, he just figured he should try anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick was such an independent soul, he hated slowing down and processing how he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>If anything happened to David, Patrick would put his entire life on hold to deal with the situation. But when it came to his own emotions, he just preferred to bulldoze over the issue, until the time came that he couldn't ignore it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>David had become accustomed to this routine, and try as he might he could never get Patrick to listen to him about it. He'd learned to let Patrick take his time, and was always there to catch Patrick when he finally let himself fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>So that was what he was gonna do. He'd sleep beside Patrick and leave the issue alone, until Patrick was ready to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>He'd kind of hoped that Patrick would want to talk about it in the morning, but instead he woke up to an empty bed. </p><p> </p><p>He almost frowned, until he heard the shower running. Personally, he would've wanted to wash the scent of Jake off of him within minutes, but again. To each their own. </p><p> </p><p>David found himself standing up from the bed, and almost as if on autopilot he walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to offer Patrick when he got out of the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Walking past the bathroom on his way back, he heard what sounded like a sob that got him to stop dead in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>He paused a moment, before pressing his ear to the door to try to gauge what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>He felt silly and intrusive for a moment, before he heard another sob, which let him feel justified in knocking on the door. "Patrick? Are you okay, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes asking that question would shut Patrick down entirely, but this time it didn't seem like it would.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick didn't respond, but it seemed he was trying to quiet himself down. </p><p> </p><p>David set the glass of water down on the nearest table, and then knocked once more. "Patrick, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna assume the worst and come in anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes that helped. Rather than getting Patrick to tell him what was wrong, he would tell him that silence would grant attention, which was easier.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick remained quiet about it, so David knew that it was okay to walk in. </p><p> </p><p>He found Patrick coming out of the shower, a towel around his waist as he reached for the dial to turn the water off. </p><p> </p><p>David stood a good distance away, not wanting to be overbearing. "Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick finished his task, before looking over and meeting David's eyes. He seemed to crumble at the concern on David's face, and he slowly walked over with a sad expression on his face before reaching out to hug David.</p><p> </p><p>David quickly hugged back. "Oh, honey."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick flinched back for a second, remembering that his arms were wet. "Shit, sorry, your sweater--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care." David responded softly, sliding his arms around Patrick's back. "Just talk to me, please?"</p><p> </p><p>Patrick's eyes slipped shut, so he could fully enjoy the comfort of David's embrace. "I'm just upset. And... I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so, you're allowed to feel anything you want. But you don't have to apologize to me."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick took a deep breath, before pulling away from David's hold so he could look him in the eye. "I just got up in my head about it, that's all. And.. I almost let myself get convinced that it was my fault for wearing that stupid shirt."</p><p> </p><p>David's face was full of empathy, and he kept his arms loosely wrapped around Patrick's waist. "But you know that's not true, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I... I know. I just love finding ways to blame myself for stupid shit, you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." David responded softly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Patrick's forehead. "So you wanna tell me what you're upset about? Or still not ready to talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm trying not to think about last night at all, but... Every time I let my mind wander, all I can think about is how much masculinity must've possessed you to let you break through a door to get to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, panic attack must be my superpower." David responded with a grin. "I hurt my shoulder a little bit too, but even still. I'd do it again, in a heartbeat."</p><p> </p><p>Patrick couldn't help but smile, for the first time since the incident. "My hero."</p><p> </p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>